


Yuu and Aki's Bonus Round

by ManyIdleThoughts



Series: Things to See and People to Do [2]
Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Light Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyIdleThoughts/pseuds/ManyIdleThoughts
Summary: The tragedy of Death cannot intrude on unconscious fantasy. Or at least, that's what Yuu and Aki try to tell themselves."This is a dream, and I can do what I want!" But everyone's got to wake up sooner or later. That's just reality.
Relationships: Aki Tamashiro/Eric der Vogelweid, Yuu Kannagi/Eric der Vogelweid
Series: Things to See and People to Do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633462
Kudos: 2





	Yuu and Aki's Bonus Round

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually wanted to put this fic as a third chapter to [Yuu and Aki Bang (almost) Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712119/chapters/54278275), but I wanted to make it more detailed because I went through like 17k different pieces of fanwork on Pixiv, and there's definitely zero porn of Eric (probably because he's basically a joke character). Could there be porn of Eric on places BESIDES Pixiv? Maybe, but I'm done looking for someone else's work! I'm going to make my own!
> 
> And wow, this got longer than I thought it would. Well, it'll basically go as the chapter titles say - Just Yuu, Just Aki, and then both at the same time.

The first thing Yuu did when he saw Eric was punch himself.

“Uh...are you okay? Why did you hit yourself?”

“Well, I didn’t feel any pain, so this is definitely a dream…” Yuu confirmed. “And you’re still dead...”

“...” Eric cleared his throat and adjusted that ridiculous mask he was wearing. “I’m not sure I follow who you’re talking about, but I, Masked Ogre, have arisen from the mist to assist you on your missions now! There’s no need to keep such a melancholy expression!”

“Wait a second!” Yuu suddenly shouted, energy renewed. “Since this is a dream, I can do what I want!”

And with that said, Yuu grabbed Eric by the front of his vest and smashed his lips against his. For roughly ten seconds because when Eric’s brain caught up with him, he shoved Yuu back, face flushed brighter than his gloves.

“Whwhwhat do you think you’re doing?!” Eric demanded, hastily fixing his mask.

“Well, I was thinking of doing yo-”

“You don’t even know me that well!” Eric told him. “Come to think of it, you _did_ kind of get around with a lot of other God Eaters… But I’ll have you know I’m not so casual about sex! It’s proper manners to court someone before you attempt to bed them, you know.”

_‘Huh, what a stubborn dream… I should still be able to do what I want if I will it hard enough, though, right?’_

...but Yuu was nothing if not patient. If he had to wait a little bit before his dream would cooperate, then he could wait.

“By ‘courting,’ are you talking about dating? Do you want to go out, then?” Yuu asked.

“Well, yes, that’s the proper way to do it, but...um...where exactly would you take me?” Eric asked. “I’ve traveled to more branches than you have, and I’m sure I’ve seen more of this world’s beauty than you. I’m not easy to impress, and my standards are especially high as a man of House der Vog-er, as a mysterious masked hero with no relation to the der Vogelweids!”

“I will meet those standards.” Yuu said, tone firm.

Eric would deny it to anyone who asked, but his heart might have skipped an ever-so-tiny beat at that bold declaration.

* * *

Maybe Eric had been to more places in their current time, but no one in their generation had ever visited an area from before the Aragami attacked. Since this was all a dream, Yuu could take what he learned from recorded media and historic entries in the Norn Database and recreate what once existed, using his imagination to fill in the gaps of what else might be missing.

Before the Aragami appeared, the world was breathtakingly beautiful… The architecture, the murals, the roses in Germany… It reminded Yuu that he didn’t want to give up the planet to the Aragami. He wanted to take it back, beat those monsters, and maybe even make something better in the future.

That was the resolve he’d have to keep with him. More relevantly, however...

Every date had started with Eric marveling at a magnificent new location. And every date ended with Eric saying, ‘no,’ when Yuu asked him if he wanted to fuck. 

Well, every date except the last one where Yuu asked in a less vulgar way and Eric had said ‘maybe,’ instead… The next dream after that, Eric finally stopped being a coward and invited Yuu to a room he was unfamiliar with. What stood out to Yuu was the abnormally large bed that was both surrounded and covered in pillows and stuffed animals. The Norn Database absolutely did not prepare him for just how large a king-sized bed actually was. Eric sat down and grabbed one of the pillows before he patted the spot next to him, which Yuu took as his cue to join him on the bed.

“This is a really nice room.” Yuu said. “The stuffed animals are cute too.”

“Oh, thank you,” Eric said, “you should see the ones my little sister has, though. They’re so big and fluffy that she can even fall asleep on them!”

“Only the best for Erina, right?”

“Ri-er, only the best for my little sister who is absolutely not Erina!”

“Yes, yes, let’s change the subject now.” Yuu said, “I’d like it if you could stop thinking about your little sister when I’m about to fu-hm...when we’re about to have sex.”

“Right...” Eric said, avoiding Yuu’s eyes. “...just so you know, I’m not taking this mask off. I won’t take it personally if you decide now that you don’t wan-”

“You can keep the mask on.” Yuu shrugged. “But I want everything else to come off.”

“I can’t believe you’d still – then again, considering you ran around fighting beasts in a bear mascot costume several times, I should’ve guessed you’d be into some strange things...” Eric said, but he did stand up from the bed and start unlacing his boots.

“Well, minus the mask, you’re not an unattractive person. Far from it, really.” Yuu said. “And there’s no way I’m the only person who thinks so. You must’ve had a lot of admirers.”

“None so vulgar nor as bold as you,” Eric said, “but I suppose you are the most honest one.”

“I pride myself as a man who knows what he wants.” Yuu grinned, almost leering as Eric continued undressing. For someone who had probably never worked a day in his life, Eric was quite toned. Yuu could already tell as much since Eric never wore a proper shirt, but it was another thing altogether to see it when Eric was baring much more skin. After unzipping his gloves and sliding his vest off, Eric finally undid his belt, letting it drop to the floor along with his pants. 

“I didn’t know you had tattoos on your legs too.” Yuu observed in the middle of his ogling. In contrast to the tattoos on Eric’s upper body, the ones on his legs swirled around his thighs and calves, pitch black dancing on pale peach.

“I doubt you were just looking at the tattoos...” Eric said, casually stepping out of his pants and tossing them aside.

“Can you blame me for staring when you have such nice legs?” Yuu asked. Eric slipped out of his underwear just as casually. “And no modesty either.”

“Do I look like someone who should be shy about their body?” Eric asked, gesturing to himself from the neck down.

“Not at all.” Yuu said, untying his boots. “How did you want to do this, anyway? I don’t have a favorite position, myself.” He kicked his boots out of the way and took off his jacket, thankful that the dream ignored his armlet completely. “On your stomach? You look like the type to get pretty loud, so you could bite down on a pillow.” Undid a few buttons on his shirt. “Against the wall? I’m sure the back of your mask will keep it from being too uncomfortable, and your legs would look even better wrapped around my waist.” Unbuckled his belt. “In my lap? I’d let you set the pace too if you wanted. I’m a patient guy; we can take things nice and easy...”

Eric hadn’t said anything, which was weird considering his normal chatty habits, but a glance at the flushed face that was visible underneath the mask was enough to tell Yuu that there was no way Eric was unaffected. And when Yuu finally got his own pants off, Eric seemed to be checking him out almost as much as Yuu had been earlier.

“I can keep going, if you don’t like any of those options.” Yuu pulled his glove off with his teeth and let that drop on the bed somewhere. “Bent over, upside down, sidewa-”

“On my back.” Eric interrupted.

“What, like vanilla?” Yuu asked, pausing as he was about to take off his underwear.

“I like vanilla.” Eric replied, taking his mask off. “And this mask would get in the way if I was lying on my back, so...”

Yuu agreed, yanking his underwear off and wincing when the action was too rough on his hard-on. Eric got on the bed, moving to the center of it before laying on his back. Yuu was about to take his position as well, but one glance around the room stopped him.

“So, I know they aren’t alive, but it kinda feels like we have an audience,” Yuu said. Eric looked in the same direction Yuu was, and remembered that they were still in _his_ bedroom (well, one built from his memories, but still accurate to how it was when he was alive), the place that probably had more stuffed animals than anywhere else. “Does this count as exhibitionism? I mean, I always suspected considering what you like to walk around in, but-”

“No, I just like stuffed animals!” Eric interrupted him. The stuffed animals still disappeared when Eric said that, though. “There. I trust you have no complaints now?”

“None whatsoever.” Yuu agreed, positioning himself between Eric’s legs and turning his full attention on him. Eric looked good like this, completely exposed and unable to hide under anything, not even his usual flamboyant arrogance. Like this, he almost seemed a little shy, avoiding eye contact and burning quietly under Yuu’s gaze.

Of course, he already knew Eric had a cute side to him when he couldn’t handle Yuu staring at him for less than a minute, but still.

Yuu knelt down and pressed his lips against Eric’s collarbone, leaving kisses along the tattoos there. He worked his way up from there, growing more eager when Eric tilted his head back and allowed him better access. Yuu could feel Eric’s legs press against his sides as he went, and when he finally got his lips on Eric’s again, Eric had put his arms over Yuu’s shoulders and around his neck, bringing him closer.

Yuu had caught him by surprise in the first dream, and he had somewhat bumped into the mask that time too. Eric had also pushed him away, but now… Well, the sunglasses didn’t get in the way as much as the mask, at least. And now Yuu could tell Eric was just as eager as he was, easily taking Yuu’s tongue as he tried to fuck Eric’s throat with it. When they parted for breath, panting and flushed, Eric let go so that Yuu could lean back and get a hand underneath one of Eric’s legs.

“You probably don’t need prep since this is a dream, but...” Yuu said as he lifted Eric’s leg up and moved his other hand to Eric’s ass. He could feel a familiar cool gel on his fingers – how convenient of his subconscious to provide lube for him.

“Well, you need to do more than kissing if you’re going to do foreplay.” Eric said. “And your sense of romahhh-hey, start with just one first!”

“You’re always saying you’re the strongest,” Yuu said, pushing two of his fingers in deeper, “so you can take this much, can’t you?”

“I’m starhh-ah-starting to think y-you aren’t all that patient, actually!” Eric gripped the sheets under him as Yuu added another finger. That was a pretty rude accusation considering Yuu had been holding back this whole time, and he was still holding back by fingering him instead of just shoving his dick in. But Yuu’s also a pretty forgiving guy, so he let Eric bite back a moan as Yuu curled one of his fingers inside him.

_‘If I was with Kota or Shun, I wouldn’t let them get away with trying to stay quiet. Even so, Eric’s not as loud I expected. Less whiny too. Still demanding, though, just like the rich brat Lindow said he was.’_ Yuu thought as he spread his fingers a little.

Yuu leisurely stretched him out for a few more minutes, stilled his fingers to give him a break, and then teased him a bit more before finally withdrawing them altogether, chuckling at the little whine that left Eric when he did. Eric glared at him for laughing, but whatever venom the expression would’ve had was softened by the fact that Eric was about as threatening as a puppy. Since this was still a dream, Yuu didn’t need to wipe his fingers down with anything, they were clean again immediately, which meant he could just lift Eric’s other leg until both of them were hooked over Yuu’s shoulders. 

“Still need me to wait?” Yuu asked, placing one hand on Eric’s hip while the other hand lined his already slick (thanks dream) cock up with Eric’s entrance. He nudged the tip against that pucker, but he didn’t apply any extra pressure. Eric met his gaze, looked away, frowned a bit, blushed a little harder, and then he looked at him again.

And suddenly, Yuu could see something – a whole lot of somethings – light up around them as the room dimmed. There were rose petals scattered around the bed sheets and pillows when Yuu looked around. And when Yuu looked up, he could see a full moon accompanied by stars.

“Candles, rose petals, and a glass ceiling on a clear night sky?” Yuu whistled, impressed. “Isn’t this a little overkill?” Eric sighed, giving him a look tinged with amused disappointment.

“Do you really spend so much time thinking with your other head that any scrap of romance is lost on you?” Eric asked. “In any case, you can stop holding back whenever you’d like...”

_‘Fucking_ FINALLY _...’_ is all Yuu can think before he slid in, delighted to hear a sharp gasp leave Eric’s lips as he sunk into that deliciously tight heat. He moved his hands to grab Eric’s waist as he buried himself all the way to hilt. He could’ve waited, could’ve savored the feeling of Eric clenching down on him, but he’d been patient enough, dammit! He pulled his hips back immediately before he snapped them forward again, setting a hard and fast pace.

Eric bit back a yelp, moving one hand to slap over his mouth while the other gripped the sheets. Yuu attempted to drag a muffled moan out of him with every thrust, but Eric was unsurprisingly stubborn and uncharacteristically quiet. It was only when Eric looked away from Yuu that he had to whine into the hand covering his mouth.

Yuu got off with either type of partner, whether they were liberal with their noises or needed to be fucked till they were. Both had their charms. Yuu considered it an accomplishment when he made his partner completely lose it, made them cry out helplessly as he overwhelmed them with pleasure. Nothing topped that in sex.

…

But... 

Yuu...didn’t want to make Eric scream. Make him blush bright red, yes. Make him feel _good_ , yes. Make him moan and whine and admit he likes this just as much as Yuu did, yes. 

But not scream.

He could feel the telltale pin pricks of a horrible memory seep in as a nagging feeling sunk deep into his gut. So Yuu paused, mid-thrust, making Eric look back at him in confusion. Yuu turned his head and brushed his lips against one of the tattoos on Eric’s leg, following Eric’s flustered gaze with his own. Eric looked like he was at a loss for words; it made Yuu wonder what he looked like to him.

Because from Yuu’s point of view? The starlight and the candlelight mixed with the tattoos on Eric’s skin. It made him look pale. And warm. Ghostly. Ethereal. A phantom one second and an angel the next. A sight so lovely and so cursed with its fleeting nature that only a dream could’ve captured it. Yuu leaned forward and moved Eric’s hand off his mouth, pinning it next to his head.

He let his gaze sweep the sculpted pale peach body before him, following the path of Eric’s tattoos all the way down. And then all the way up. It made Yuu want to stop thinking.

“ _God_ , you’re beautiful.” Yuu said, voice breathy and reverent. Eric squeezed around him, hot and tight, cheeks flushing brighter as he instinctively tried to free his hand from under Yuu’s. When that proved fruitless, Eric settled for maintaining eye contact, his lips forming a coy grin.

“I know.” Eric said, as if Yuu hadn’t actually caught him off guard for the twentieth time.

“And so modest.” Yuu laughed. Eric didn’t take back his words, and Yuu wouldn’t have had it any other way. He let go of Eric’s hand and moved his own to Eric’s hips. “I think I’ll give this ‘romantic’ thing a try.” He said. “And fuck you nice and slow.” Eric sighed in mock displeasure, once again disappointed in Yuu’s idea of what romantic meant.

“Well, don’t let me hold you back.” Eric said. “Show me something magnificent.”

Yuu leaned back and smiled, setting a gentler pace than before. Slowly, comfortably, he could feel Eric start to relax around him. The room was filled with the sound of their panting, an occasional grunt here, a muffled moan there, the lewd squelching of their bodies joining together. Eric even started moving with him, matching his pace easily. The glow of the candles around them seemed to fluctuate, as if the room was reacting along with the person who created it.

...Yuu almost forgot this was supposed to be a dream.

...would it end when they both climaxed?

...could he make it last a little longer?

No. Everyone has to wake up eventually. And Yuu still has things he needs to do in the morning after. People needed him. He moved one of his hands to Eric’s length, wrapping his fingers around it. Eric practically squeaked at the sudden movement, probably feeling too sensitive for comfort. Yuu pumped him to the same rhythm as the thrust of his hips, and Eric _keened._

He didn’t last more than three seconds before he clamped down on Yuu’s dick hard and finished all over his chest and stomach. Yuu wasn’t far behind, stiffening, tight as a coil, and then groaned his release, coming inside his partner like a hot flood. Eric squeezed around him almost painfully, as if his body was milking Yuu for all he was worth. Neither of them moved, panting heavily, needing time to come down from their high and find some calm. Eric recovered first, sudden clarity dispelling the haze.

“...did you seriously come inside me?”

“I’m sorry.” Yuu apologized on instinct, realizing his dream hadn’t provided him with a condom. “...but if you want, I could clean you up with my tong-”

“No.” Eric interrupted him.

“It was worth a shot.” Yuu said as he pulled out and let Eric’s legs back down. His chest and stomach didn’t feel hot and wet anymore, so Yuu assumed that his subconscious cleaned up any evidence of their activities. 

The rose petals vanished, and the room dimmed as candles went out around them. In a single second, Eric was no longer naked, dressed in some fancy evening wear that could probably pay off Shun’s extensive debts. Yuu glanced down and found himself dressed in the pajamas that Kota had lent him once. Eric moved a bit to his right and gave Yuu an expectant look.

“Is post-sex cuddling a foreign concept to you?” Eric asked.

“Wh-what kind of guy do you think I am…?” Yuu wondered, but he curled up next to Eric with a smile nonetheless. He draped an arm over Eric’s middle, hugging him closer. Despite it just being a dream, Eric felt so warm, body flushed against his own like this. Almost like he was alive… 

_‘But he’s not.’_ Yuu’s subconscious unhelpfully supplied him.

“You know, I really was prepared to fuck you while you kept the mask on. I’m surprised you gave up on it pretty quickly.”

“The whole point of keeping my mask on was to discourage you from trying to bed me in the first place, but you clearly couldn’t be deterred.”

“As if a single piece of ugly clothing was going to keep me from my dreams...”

**Author's Note:**

> The stuffed animals in Eric's bedroom came from this [tumblr post](https://cs-screenshots.tumblr.com/post/169053508357/this-is-information-i-didnt-know-i-needed). I just thought it was a really cute detail that I never see in fanwork (and to be fair, you'd never see Eric say this line if you're really good at this game. I think he only says it if you suck)


End file.
